


Parting Glass

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a speech like that, there's no way Len ain't following Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give an honest fuck about the plot for season 2 tbh i'm gonna watch for the time babies' bantering and glimpses of the snowflake we all need but Guggenheim doesn't deserve

Len's always been the one with the words, not Mick. He knows a slip-up when he hears one.

"You're the best guy I ever knew."

 _Knew_.

"You're a hero to me."

 _Fuck_.

Mick's talking like Len  _died_ or something. The job went south, sure, but Len was always,  _always_ , coming back for Mick. He thought Mick knew that; he's good at picking stuff apart like that.

"Got that?"

Blood roars in Len's ears. "Yeah. I got it."

Mick walks away. Len counts to five after he disappears. After a speech like that, there's no way he ain't following Mick. Apologies, feelings, he's shit at them, but he can dig his hands into Mick and tug. That's what they always do, that's why Lisa always gave them funny looks, that's why he's not letting the bastard get away.

A cold hand pushes him back into his seat.

When the assailant speaks, Len freezes.

They only speak two words. Those words settle in a frosty breath on his beer.

"Not yet."

Len's left with the back of his chair crackling under a coat of ice.

_Not yet._

_Best guy I ever knew._

That's not possible.

With shaky fingers, Len digs into his parka and pulls out his phone. Mick's probably flown through dozens of burners by now. If he kept the one Len thinks he did, though...

_"The fuck do you want?"_

The breath leaves Len's lungs. "Mick."

A beat of tension.  _"Snart."_

Mick sounds on guard. Ready to fight, to burn. Not extinguished like the one Len just saw.

_"You got somethin' to say?"_

Len takes a long swig of his beer.

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
